fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons Academy Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Hello Nurse Author's Notes: Here's a link to the first chapter https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy_Chapter_1 And links to all subsequent chapters https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy:_Chapter_3 *Warning: This story contains language not suited for minors. Viewer discretion advised* It has been five days since my first day of high school, and now it's friday. I woke up a bit earlier today then five days ago. 7:00AM. Just enough time for me to get my stuff together and eat breakfast before walking out the door to find Ren standing there. "Hey." "Hi." Ever since my first day, me and Ren have been getting pretty close. We would occasionally walk to school together(sometimes with Stimpy) and talk a bit about school and crap. As me and Ren were walking to school, Ren suddenly stopped walking and stared at a woman with blonde hair and nurse clothes opening the school door. "What is it Ren? Do you know that woman?" "Yeah. A little bit. Bakc then, my dad used to go on rants about how awful she and her friends were even though he never met any of them." "Weird, why would he hate someone he never met?" "IDK..." we then walked up to the door and I pressed on the door when the woman spoke "Um, thanks." the woman walked in first and as she was walking, Ren just stared at her nice, sexy ass. I would've told him to stop but he was my friend so I just walked in the school and went to 1st period. When I walked into the classroom, I noticed that the classroom was now 4x4. I sat in the upper right seat and more students came in over time. I noticed that Zim and Dib from a couple days ago was now in the class and they sat in the far left and far right of the upper seats. An orange colored girl, a black haired boy, a ginger haired girl, Sam, a girl wearing girl scout clothing, a bald boy wearing a green vest, and a green colored boy wearing a black jacket sat in the extra seats and after that Ms Bitter walked into the room and sat at her seat. "Students, we have added a couple extra seats into this and other classrooms as a response to complaints from parents that a school with an ungodly shit load of students needs more seats. And another thing is that our school nurse has returned from her vacation and she will walk into the classroom soon. I would like you to give her a warm welcome and don't even think about remarking about her sex magnets. Keep your eyes on her face and do not look down, got that?" then the woman from earlier walked into the room holding a first aid kit. "Hello students. I am Hello Carolina Nurse and I'm really sorry I couldn-" "Nice name there gurl! DAMN YOU HAWT!!! Luv u m8." the green skinned boy sitting in the far right seat screamed out of nowhere with his eyes staring at her boobs. "ROGER, SERIOUSLY?!!? YOUR FIRST DAY IN THIS CLASSROOM, AND YOUR ALREADY PROVING YOURSELF TO BE A GOD AWFUL PIECE OF SHIT!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!" yelled Ms Bitters to the boy, who ignored her and placed his two feet on his desk with a fern in his mouth. Ms Bitters then walked up to him and dragged him out of the classroom while he screamed pathetic pleas for mercy. After that Ms Bitters walked back into the classroom. "I'm very sorry for that Nurse, go on." "I'm really sorry I couldn't be here earlier. During the flight back home some boy had a seizure and the staff was too busy smoking weed so I had I to help the boy but then the plane started heading straight into the ocean so I ran in to the cockpit and lifted the plane back up and had to drive the plane for several painful hours. But I'm here now and in case your wondering, yes the boy survived." Me and the rest of the class could only stare in shock, thinking about how badass this woman was and how the boy presumbably reacted to waking up to a blonde with her gigantic bewbs crushing his neck. My train of thought was quickly interuppted by Ms Bitters. "Thanks for the introduction Nurse. Now class, today we are having are weekly test. These papers are due by the end of the class. They will be handed back to you monday." She then placed a sheet of paper on each of the student's desks. I immediately got to work on my paper and finished it in 15 minutes. I then handed the paper to Ms Bitters and sat down at my desk and started drawing on a piece of notebook paper. "Hey, nice drawing. I wish I could draw as good as that." spoke the orange skinned girl from earlier. "I'm Patty. Nice to meet you." as she was talking to me, I saw the boy wearing the green vest earlier was staring at Patty with hearts in his eyes. "Oh him? That's Doug. He's good a friend of mine. I think you two might get along." Interrupted Patty, bringing Doug out of his love struken trance. "Oh h-h-hi I...I'm Doug Funnie, nice to meet you..." "It's Auburn." "Nice name Auburn." Then Sam walked to me with the black haired boy I mentioned earlier. "Auburn. This is Danny, that boy I told you about in science class days ago." "Hey Auburn, Sam told me about you in fifth period in english class yesterday. Pleased to finally meet you. I-" Danny was interrupted by a girl wearing girl scout clothes handing her paper to Ms Bitters. "Ms Bitter, the test you handed me has been accomplished!!" "I honestly don't know why the hell you're so proud of your 'accomplishment' but thanks for nothing Bessie." Then the bell rang and I waas walking out of the classroom, Ms Bitters screamed "Today you guys are going to medical class, It's downstairs in the room to the right when you exit the gym!" As I was walking to medical class, a purple haired girl suddenly ran past me with striking speed. I just ignored it and opened the classroom door. The classroom was also neatly organised but this time, the desks were arranged in a circle and in the middle was a long operating table. I sat in the down right corner and then a blue girl, a green girl, a boy with brown hair and green clothes, Ren, Stimpy, and a girl with brown hair and a hippie shirt sat at the desks as Nurse walked into the room. "Greetings students. Welcome to medical class. To start off wit-" "NURSE!!!!" Then suddenly that purple haired girl from earlier burst open the door and ran up to Nurse holding a game console. "MY GAME SLAVE 2...MY BROTHER DIB BUSTED IT!!" then Dib walked into the room too. "NO I DIDN'T! ALL I DID WAS LAY IT NEXT TO YOU!" "THEN IT FELL OFF THE STAIR AND I BARELY MANAGED TO GRAB IT IN TIME! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW EASILY THESE CAN BRE-" "Calm down! Let me handle this!" interrupted Nurse as she picked up the broken Game Slave 2 and laid it on the operating table. "For today's lesson, you guys are gonna help me a little bit during the operation." "Wait, so you're-" "Yes Dib, surgery." She then pulled out a screwdriver and slowly unscrewed open the back of the Game Slave 2, revealing a damaged cartradge input. "Vendetta, hand me the scalpel!" "Stupid Nurse, what do scalpels have to do with fixing a gaming conso-" "Here you go Ms Nurse!" interuppted the blue girl from earlier in a cheery voice while holding a scalpel near the operating table as Nurse picked it up and said "Thanks Charlotte, now will someone hand over the tape!" while no one else was paying attention, I saw the brown haired boy from earlier draw a roll of tape on a nearby chalkboard. The tape became real and then landed in the boy's hands. "Here you go Nurse." "Thanks Rudy. Sheena, hand over the digital chip." The brown haired girl from earlier(Sheena) then reached into her pocket and pulled out a chip and handed it to Nurse as she inserted it into the Game Slave. "Some one, hand over the surgical lazer!" "Seriously, what does this have to do with fixing game consoles?" questioned Ren. "Don't question me. I spent almost a decade in medical school, I know what I'm doing, NOW HAND OVER THE SURGICAL LAZER!" Without hesitation Ren grabbed a nearby surgical lazer and handed it over to Nurse as she positioned her fingers like she was holding a pencil and a red beam shot out of the lazer. Then Nurse turned off the lazer and laid it on a nearby table as she picked up the screwdriver and closed up the Game Slave 2. "Here you go, it should be working again." Spoke Nurse as she handed the Game Slave 2 to Gaz who turned it on to find it working perfectly as I watched her play a little bit on her Game Slave. "Okay class, what did we learn during the operation." "That literally anything on earth can be fixed with the powers of surgery." "You are partially correct Ren. You see, surgery is a type of science. Just like other forms of science like chemistry Surgery is extremely complicated and can only be performed well by professionals who wasted several years of their life studying that one topic. The correct term is: Literally anything on earth can easily be fixed or explained with the powers of CSBS, or Complicated Science Bull Shit." Explained Nurse to Ren. "Monday, I'll explain some of the different medical equipment I used during the operation and how to properly use them. Then the bell and as I was walking out of the classroom with Ren, he stared through the door window at Nurse. I looked out the door too to find Nurse putting the medical tools away and she leaned down to pick up a scalpel that she dropped, she accidently exposed her panties, which were white with red medical crosses on both left anf right sides. "Ren! We have to go to social studies!" I yelled loudly but not loudly enough for Nurse or nearby classes to hear. Ren quickly got out of his trance and ran to social studies while I also ran but not as fastly as Ren because I didn't to break the school rules. After 3rd and 4th period it was lunchtime now. The lunchroom was to the left of the office and was thrice as large as the other classes with tables neatly organised. Since I didn't have a lunchbox I grabbed a green tray from the tray set and went to get my food. The lunch lady there had brown hair, a purple shirt matched with white pants, and an apron. She looked very pretty and nice, too bad the same couldn't be said for the food she cooked, which almost always looked like an abomination that rarely anyone in the school dared to take a bite of. I learned from a boy a couple days ago that the only reason anyone bothers to get in line is to look at her boobs and if they are lucky, get a quick glimpse of her ass. The kid in front of me was a boy with buck teeth, a pick hat, and pink clothes who looked embarrassingly at the "food" which looked like a unicorn voimted on a deformed cube(It was supposed to be Rainbow Jellow). "I feel sorry for you, I agree that her food is (to put it nicely) not the best." "It's okay. I'm Timmy Turner and that's my mom." Timmy spoke as he reached out his tray for some "Rainbow Jellow" which his mom plopped onto his tray and then she put some "Rainbow Jellow" on my tray too. Fortunately, the drinks weren't made by Mrs Turner(Except for the "Smoothies" that were served on Wednesdays that looked more like failed DIY lava lamps). I grabbed some water and walked to an empty seat, next to Ickis and Oblina. Yesterday, Oblina introduced me to Ickis when we were walking out the school door after school ended. The conversation went pretty well, Ickis talked a bit about his family life and his school work and stuff. As I sat down at my seat, A white skinned girl with blue hair in pigtails sat down at the seat to the other side of mine with a short boy with black hair and a taller red haired boy. "Hi. I'm Jenny. Jenny Wakeman. And these here are my friends Tucker and Brad." Spoke the girl as she introduced me to her friends(Tucker sat to the left of her while Brad sat to the right). Then I heard a scream from the table to the left of the one I was sitting at. "MOVE IT, FOOTBALL HEAD!!!" The scream came from a girl with blonde pigtails wearing a pink dress covering a white shirt. alongside her was another blonde haired girl whose hair went down to her shoulders who was wearing two purple bows on both sides of her hair, a purple dress, an orange blouse, tights, and purple sneakers. "Yeah, move it dork!" yelled the latter girl, with which a blonde boy wearing a blue hat, a green shirt, a red kilt, and a dark cyan jacket responded with "I-I-I'm sorry Helga and Angelica I didn't know you guys were gonna sit ther-" "CAN'T YOU JUST MOVE?!?" Interrupted the former girl. Then Jenny stepped out of her seat and walked to the two girl with her fists clenched. "Stand back, let me handle this." she walked closer to the girls with her head turned away from mine, but I could feel the confidence and bravery in her soul. The former girl spoke "Hey look, it's that robotic nerd. What are you up to, bolt-brain. Let me guess, you've been busy wishing you could love. wel YOU CAN'T, Bulma. HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" "Leave me and my friend Arnold alone, Helga." "What are you gonna do, are you gonna lecture us or some shi-" "I said... LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALOOOOOOOONE!!!!!" Suddenly Jenny grabbed Helga and Angelica by their hairs and tosed them into a vending machine, causing a bunch of Cola and Pepsi to spill out, which many of the witnesses took advantage of. Then Ms Bitters walked up behind her and coldly tapped her on the left shoulder. "Jenny, See me in Math Class. We need to have a talk about your behavior..." Then Ms Bitters held her by her right hand and they walkd out of the Lunchroom as Jenny stared at me and everyone else at my table with sorrorfull eyes. "Damn." Uttered Ickis as he stared at the girls, whose heads were bleeding a little bit but not as much as Stimpy's head was 5 days ago. Then Nurse got out her seat and parkoured across a bunch of tables to where the girls were. Nurse then reached into one of her pockets but nothing was in them. "Crap, I left my roll of tape bandages(???) at Medical Class. Ren, Auburn, here are the keys to my room. Open the door, grab the roll of tape bandages(???), and bring them back here quickly. Got that?" Ren quickly rushed to the lunchroom exit and burst opened the door, I was following him from behind. We dashed to Medical Class and Ren inserted a bunch of keys into the keyhole one by one with lightning speed and when he unlocked the door, he rushed inside with lightning speed as I ran inside behind him. He rushed over to a nearby drawer and opened each one with minimal effort while not bothering to close one after doing a thorough search through the contents of the drawer. While he was speedily opening each drawer, I looked and saw a rool of tape bandages(???) right near my right foot. I picked it up and screamed to Ren "Hey, I found the bandages!" "Great." Ren quickly stopped what he was doing and he let me walk out the door a little bit before dashing right past me as I ran and eventually caught up with him. We burst opened the door and Ren grabbed the tape bandages(???) from my hand and threw them to Nurse, who caught it with her right hand and wrapped them around Helga and Angelica. "You guys sit down and enjoy lunch. I'll stay here and patch these two up." spoke Nurse as I walked to my seat and sat down. Stimpy walked up to the table and sat down where Jenny's seat was. "OMG Auburn-Chan that was so cool desu, how you walked with Ren-Kun to get those badnages and Ren-Kun threw them to Nurse." Stimpy then pulled out a corndog and a bottle of mayonaise. I asked "What's with that ?" "I love mayonnaise, I always put them in my corndog." "Wait, In?" "Hai." He then removed the top layer of the corndog and positioned the bottle of mayonnaise to the center of the weinie "I really like putting the mayonnaise in my corndogs, so that I can always think of Ren-Kun, even when we're not together." He injected the mayonnaise in to the corndog and then bit into it. With my magic mind reading abilities I heard him think 'Oh Ren-Kun, I can't for us to get home so I can have some of your mayonnaise... It's warm, thick taste, it's nice texture against my tongue, just thinking about it makes me want to-' "Stimpy!" "What?" "I like ketchup." "Ok." I interrupted his thoughs because it was getting really uncomfortable. Then the bell rang and Stimpy walked out of his seat and out the door to 5th period as I waved at him and also walked out the door. After a couple period, the bell rang in science class and school was now over for the day. As I was walking out of the hallway, I bumped into Arnold who accidentaly dropped his notebook. "Oh, I'm sorry Arnold I didn't mean to." "It's okay, I'm a bit more concerned about how Jenny is doing, I appreciate her for trying to help me, even if her method of doing so was a bit extreme." "I almost forgot about her, I hope she's doing alright too." "Who cares about that bitch, not like she's any of our business right Tiff?" Interrupted a black girl wearing a magenta coat and black pants as a '''thicc '''white girl with black pigtails, a pink hat, a black tank top, pink shorts, and black and white striped stockings responded with "You said it Brit, fuck that loser bitch." then they both laughed as they walked down the stairs. I asked "Who are those girls?" "They're Brit and Tiff, two of the most popoular kids at school. Also they're cousins. They really like to pick on Jenny for some reason, and harass her constantly." "Why do they do that." "They're just...not the best behaved girls at this school." After the conversation I walked out the door and encountered Ren, standing there as usual. "Hi." "I don't want to today, I'm thinking about something.." I spoke as I wakled out the door, too busy in thought. When I got home, mom had cooked dinner and I ate and went to my room. I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling as I thought about Jenny. 'Is she okay? I hope she's alright...' *End of Chapter 2* Category:Crossovers